The Fellowship of the Ring, (The Tenth Compainion)
by ANYTHINGGOES31
Summary: This fan fic is from a character that is never mentioned in Tolkens books and is the tenth companion in the fellow ship of the ring. At the end of the story this is only nine, that is where they got only nine companions and the tenth was a girl so they just left her out. Legolas X Oc story. It has a bit of blood in it so… don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: "so… what am I?"**

**Narrator: That's the first sentence. *giggles***

**Alice: "what's so funny?"**

**Narrator: You and how your always late and *giggles again* can never get sarcasm.**

**Alice: *frowns***

**Narrator: *looks at watch* Alice you're going to be late!**

**Alice: *pales* "for what?" **

**Narrator: The war meeting go, go!**

**Alice: *starts to run* "uncle's gonna kill me!"**

**Narrator: This'll be interesting. *calls after Alice* Good luck say hi to Legolas for me!**

**Alice: *waves hand behind her and thinks 'who's Legolas?'* **

**Narrator: *chuckles* Yeah that was lame but the story is better. But I don't own LOTR but I do own Alice, (don't tell her I said that) :) have fun!**

** Lord of the Rings; Fellow Ship of the Ring. (The Tenth Companion) **

_Good evening I am the mortal she wizard or witch, you might prefer. I am part wizard part man. And this is the story of ten friends that go on a quest to destroy the One Ring. We were called the Fellowship of the Ring. My name, Alice Petagrade. On the way to Mount Doom I am accompanied by an elf, a dwarf, a wizard (who is my uncle), two men, and four hobbits. _

_It was a strange day for me. I had been summoned by Elrond an old friend. I had thought that I would just be visiting but I was wrong. _

_I had come on foot as fast as I could and in my purple dress that had long sleeves but my shoulders were not covered. Soon I found myself late for a war meeting. _

Chapter 1. The Fellowship of the Ring

I huffed softly. I look around five elves (not counting Elrond and his servants) uncle Gandalf, four dwarves, a hobbit, and half a dozen men. Peculiar.

"You're late!" huffed uncle.

"Sorry I—" I decided not to make an excuse.

I sat down. Though probably nobody else heard it but I swore I heard the blond haired brown eyed elf laugh.

I glared at him.

"Since you are finally here. We will have to update you on what is happening." Uncle said interrupting my thoughts.

My head shot back to my uncle's face.

"We are discussing the threat." He said.

I rolled my eyes "Well then I didn't miss much."

Snickers flared up. I glared at every one of them.

"You missed plenty!" snapped uncle. The snickering ceased. "Frodo present the ring."

The hobbit jumped at the mention to his name. He stood slowly, cautiously knowing every eye was on him. He reached into his pocket and took out a small gold ring, the One Ring, and placed It on the small round table that stood in the middle of all of us.

All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head.

"Alicsssse" it hissed "Alice why does your uncle treat you like a child, Alice? With me you could show him you aren't a child anymore. You are a warrior the fiercest in all the land. With me you could show them. Show them all."

My purple eyes narrowed keeping them fix on the ring I stood up. The sudden movement caught all their eyes. I wanted to show them I wanted to show them all I was a warrior not a child or a boneless girl I could fight and with the ring I could show them. No. I thought. Do not be tempted.

I looked at the small hobbit. His expression was fearful; I looked into his eyes, blue met purple. Then out to the crowd the ring's snake like voice still in the back of my head nagging at me to take it. I looked to everyone making eye contact. My eyes landed on my uncle. I saw something in his eyes but his face was expressionless, waiting to see what I would do.

I then looked at Elrond "We must destroy it." The ring's hissing stopped it knew it would not possess me. I had broken the immense silence.

I looked at my uncle. He smiled and nodded.

"Destroy it?" cried another voice.

Everyone's head looked to the voice; it was one of the men, a dark blond with a sort of orangeish under tone.

I looked at him confused. "Yes destroy it." I repeated.

He stared back. Then he looked hungrily at the ring "let me take it to Gondor."

"What good is that, Mount Doom is nowhere near there."

"Well what good is it being destroyed at Mount Doom?" he said standing up.

"Plenty." I said stepping forward.

"Let Gondor take it and use it against the Dark Lord."

The man was about to say more when yet another man, with black hair and beard, from the other side of the room stood. "Boromir, she is right the ring must be destroyed, it has no other master."

"What do you know of this sort of thing Ranger of the North?" Said Boromir.

"Do you not know who this is?" asked the elf who had snickered at me. "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Everyone's eye turned towards him save mine, mine were on my uncle.

"The heir of Iseldor?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn said in elf "Sit down Legolas."

He, Boromir, and I all sat down with reluctance.

"Aragorn's right." Said uncle.

Elrond nodded. "You only have one choice: to destroy it"

He would have said more if it not had been for a mahogany haired dwarf who interrupted him "well what are we waiting for?" he pulled an ax out. The hobbit who had still been standing beside the ring looked up in surprise and jumped out of the way in time. The dwarf thrust the ax blade down and, as it hit the ring, shattered. The impacted threw the dwarf back.

The shards of the ax flew everywhere most landed by the dwarf and hobbit who lay on the ground and most were dodged by the others. But I was still a shard flew at me and cut my cheek I didn't notice. Fore when the blade had hit I saw a flaming eye. And I knew the hobbit did to.

The ring however lay on the table still unharmed all stared at it.

The other dwarves came to help the other up. I jumped up to help the hobbit up. My head pounded. The hobbit groaned in my arms.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possesses. Only in the fires of Mount Doom can it be truly destroyed. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the place of its birth only there can it be unmade."

The hobbit and I looked at the ring.

"One of you must take it there and destroy it."

The one called Boromir rubbed his head. "One does not simply walk into Mordor." He went on about the black gates and what guards it. Then he said something that caught my interest "and the Great Eye is ever watching."

"Eye?" I whispered.

"You saw it to?" the hobbit Fordo said to me.

I nodded slightly.

"Not with ten thousand men could you do this it's impossible."

The elf Legolas stood drawing attention to himself again "have you heard nothing Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli the mahogany dwarf snapped "and I suppose you are volunteering for this folly task?"

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir said.

I looked at my uncle who was scowling.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf."

Ouch was my though I glanced at Aragorn true heir of the throne of Gondor he looked wary.

Then everyone started to yell and stand nearly stepping on me and Frodo, even uncle who usually tries to resolve the problem.

All I heard were pieces.

"Never trust an elf!"

"Hands of an elf ay? Well how 'bout I wrap them around your throa!."

I saw Legolas hold back the other elves.

Gandalf shook his head.

"Sauron power grows!"

"Boromir you idiot you can't wheel it."

"And why can't I?"

I looked at Frodo whose eyes never left the ring. "I'll take it." He whispered. Only I heard him say this. "I will take the ring!" he said louder.

The table was being jostled around the ring about to fall. I through myself to my feet and lunged at the ring. I saw everyone in the shiny metal, everyone fighting. The ring seemed to laugh.

Some saw me grab at the ring and gasped.

I grabbed it off the table. All fighting stopped and all stared at me. The hobbit's eyes, I felt his the most on my back. That's one way to silence a crowd.

I breathed in out in out I had to keep breathing the ring's laugh like a knife on stone the metal seemed hot.

"Yesssss Fair One take Me and use Me." it hissed.

Fair One that was my nickname my father and mother used to called me that. how did the ring know?

"Alice." Said a faraway voice, uncle.

My palm opened I looked at the gold ring.

"Alice." I heard my uncle's worried voice.

My head snapped up I glared at Gandalf the Gray. "It's telling me to destroy you" I hissed so softly I questioned if any one even heard it. "Uncle." I coughed the word.

I eyed everyone once again all expressions fearful.

I turned to the little hobbit the only expression that wasn't. He was stronger than I had thought.

"Use me." the ring hissed.

I pulled a silver chain out of my cloak and strung the ring onto in.

"Will you still take the Ring Frodo Baggins of the Shire?" I said knowing exactly what he would do.

He knelt to one knee. "Yes."

"You and I are not so different; we hold the same strengths but also with the same weaknesses."

"I will brave those weaknesses and see the ring destroyed." He said.

"Yes you will." I knelt and put the necklace around his neck. "But not without help." I stood smiling and so did he.

"You can all come out now." I looked into the bushes.

"Your darn right you won't." said another hobbit emerging from the shrubs.

He came to Frodo. A bit taller was he. "I made a promise: don't you lose him Samwise Gamgy. And I don't mean to."

"You too." I said to the pillars.

From behind two pillars came two more hobbits. They smiled as they came. They mumbled things about songs and adventures and danger.

The one with the darker green coat said. "Besides you're gonna need someone with brains on this kind of adventure… quest… thing."

I stifled a laugh.

"Well now I guess that counts you out Pip." Said the one in the lighter green coat.

"And how long have you know they were there?" asked Elrond.

Ignoring his question I turned to Frodo. "I too will accompany you. You have my powers."

"Four hobbits and a witch. Hardly an army." Said the elf beside Elrond.

"That is why I am coming with you Frodo as long as this burden is yours to bare." Said uncle Gandalf.

Aragorn rose from his seat. "By life or death I will protect you." He knelt. "You have my sword."

I saw uncle wink at Elrond. Or maybe it was a twitch of the eye.

Legolas came forth as well. "And you have my bow."

"And my ax." Said Gimli who had gotten another ax. He to stood, next to Legolas the elf and looking very uncomfortable doing so, with us before Elrond.

Boromir said grimly "you carry the fate of all of us little one. If this is the counsel's desire then Gondor will see it done."

"I too will come," said Uncle,

"Ten companions." Said Elrond. "So be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right." Said Pip. "Where are we going?"


	2. The Eve of Departure

Chapter 2. The Eve of Departure

_That night I spoke to the other companions save the hobbits who were off doing something of unimportance._

I came into the hall that held the broken blade. All four men were in deep conversation that was more like fighting.

I cleared my throat.

They all turned to look at me.

"It seems I'm late again." I said with mild humor.

"How did you do it?" the elf asked after a bit of silence, he had asked the question they were all thinking.

My eyes wandered to the shards of the sword. My mind wandered to Gimli's ax. It was lucky the sword didn't catch on the ring. Was a thought.

"Did what?" I asked after a while still looking at the sword.

"The ring, how did it not control you?" Said Boromir.

I stared at my companions with bright purple. "It didn't control me?" I asked him. "Oh no, it took hold of my mind alright. It knew exactly what to say to me to get me to want it. Yes, it controlled me but it alone does not control me I control myself as well. Giving it to Frodo was the best option."

"And what other options were there?" asked the dwarf.

"To do it myself but." I moistened my lips, "I would have failed."

Aragorn nodded. He knew if he had tried to take the task as well he would have failed to.

Hobbits were the best option, purest of heart. I thought. "At least he won't be alone in this." I said looking away. "We will leave at dawn."

It wasn't much of a discussion but I couldn't stay there. I went to a balcony I had not realized that uncle Gandalf and Elrond had been there till uncle cleared his throat as I had.

I turned swiftly.

Uncle and Elrond glared at me.

I quickly looked away ashamed. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails into my palms. They were bruised because I did it so often.

"Alice, why do you think the ring told you the things it did? The truth Alice." Uncle tried to smile.

I turned back to him I didn't meet his eyes I looked at Elrond. "Why do you think?"

Elrond breathed sharply through the nose. He waved his hand dismissively and walked down the hall of shadows. Now I didn't have anything to draw my eyes attention away from my uncle's piecing gray ones.

I stared at the floor.

"I think I've been too hard on you."

I looked up at him confused.

"And I'm going to need your help."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." He never let me do things like this.

"Saraman."

I nodded.

"I want you to watch him. He mustn't know I told you any of this you understand?"

I nodded again.

"He is a traitor. Report to me whenever you can."

"Wait I'm not leaving with you!? But I want to come. I-"

He raised his hand. "You are coming with us but you will also be my spy, I would like it if you do not tell the others. They have slippery tongues."

I nodded.

Gandalf smiled and spread his arms. I smiled too and hugged him. I nestled my head in his shoulder shorter than he. This had been our first embrace in ages.

Elrond was watching us from the shadows with interest.

I found myself in my room. The room I always slept in when I stayed there. I was exhausted. I slipped between the silk sheets and fell into a blissful sleep before, at least, the nightmare.

I was at Mount Doom holding the ring.

"Destroy it!" someone shouted. Then I heard more voices, "Destroy it! Destroy it!" they all shouted.

I turned to see all the people I knew: Frodo, Gollum, Sam, Pip, Bilbo, Elrond, Arwen, Merry, Aragorn, Gandalf, Saraman, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir, all the men and elves and dwarves, even the orcs and goblins yelled at me to throw it in. I looked at the ring. The small thing couldn't possibly harm anyone. It was… precious. I looked closer at the crowd, the dead were there too, Iseldor, Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Balin, and all those who had died before now.

"Destroy it!" they called. I peeled my eyes away from it. I had heard another voice. A hissing sound like the ring's.

"Give it to me Fair One. We will role together." Said the enormous fiery eye.

"You don't share power." I said but my hand was already extending.

"I won't treat you like a child." He said extending a black, fingerless hand.

"You'll treat me like a slave." My hand extended farther.

"You will be spared."

"You'll kill my friends."

The ring! My dream self thought.

I pulled the ring back my friends shouted in the background. If you had never been in a situation such as this you don't know defeat or failure or hopelessness. I looked back at my friends and I brought the ring to my other hand.

My living friends began to fade. Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo, Gollum, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn all began to fade green like the dead and their skin began to wither. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen yet I did not bring my hand down. Then even the dead faded into nothingness.

"All is lost!" came a desperate cry from my uncle's green ghost.

"Uncle!" I wanted to cry out to him stop him, all of them from disappearing, I wanted to bring my hand down thrust the ring into the pool of lava, but I could not. All ghost man, elf, dwarf, wizard, or menacing creature cried out in pain and sadness. I had failed them all again. Tears poured down like rain cooling my face.

The Dark Lord laughed in triumph. He had won. I slipped the ring on and disappeared.

I woke in a cold sweat my long black hair stuck to my forehead. I heard footsteps in the hall. I looked out to the balcony. Still dark not even close to dawn. I jumped out of bed and put on new clothes I didn't expect to be coming back to that bed, ever again, a sad thought.

I went to the door. Hand on knob I looked back at the bed. I opened the door and never looked back again.

Down the halls I went wondering down new halls not knowing where to go or why.

I had had that dream before each more vivid than the next I just couldn't place most of the people but now I could. That is why I did not take the ring.

Dreams are doorways to the past or future, and I did not want that to be the future.

I found myself in the garden well past midnight. Aragorn and Arwen were there speaking elf to one another. I could only make out a few words. I creped past them surly if they caught me they would think I was spying on them for Elrond.

Spying an idea popped into my head. I went to the pool at the far end of the garden. I said a few elven words over it. A droplet fell from a branch and made a ripple. I hissed more elven words. I threw leaves in the pond rippling it again. Then I saw Saraman looking into a black and red glass ball and in the glass ball were black ships.

"What do you see my lord?" asked Saraman

"Victory." Hissed an unseen presence. Not only in the water but I felt the Dark Lord's presence here as far away as Rivendell.

The black bloody orb showed scenes of battles. Battles that had people that I knew dying. Frodo speared with a spear by a cave troll, Legolas with an ax in his head, Gimli with a slit throat, Boromir with arrows sticking out of him like porcupine quills.

Saraman laughed. "Shall I show you your demise Gandalf?"

He thought I was uncle. He showed me Gandalf lying dead in a stone corridor.

There was more laughter but not just from Saraman alone. No a greater, stronger, more evil laugh that shook the garden.

Not good I thought.

Then the whole pool was engulfed by red and orange, the eye of Sauron.

I thrust my hand into the pond dissolving the image.

I stayed there staring at the pond till the ripples cleared however long that was.

When the ripples did clear I saw a crystal image of the elf, Legolas.

I gasped and turned and stood. I had always hated looking up at people it made me feel inferior.

I glared at Legolas. "How long have you been standing there?"

He shrugged.

I moved closer squinting at his face, looking into his pale gray eyes. Queer I could have sworn that at the war meeting they were brown. Maybe lack of light.

He's head jerked back.

"Did you see anything?"

"Only ripples in the pond."

I moved back nodding. "I'm going to bed now." I said as I pushed passed him. I didn't mean to push him hard but I ended up knocking him off balance. I quickly righted him and huffed away not looking back at his expression.

I did not go to bed as I had said. Instead I went up a mountain pass. To my secret hideaway. A curtain that looked like rock hung over the arch. I moved it aside. Here was a place where nothing bad can happen. A waterfall flowed down from this cave it made the river through Rivendell.

It was my favorite spot in the entire cave. It had a little hole in the top and moon light shone through it lighting the river's beginning making it sparkle.

I took a drink of the water then splashed some on my face.

Then the first early crow warning of the dawns approach. I must have either been here or at the pond longer than I had realized.

Typical of me to stay up all night before a big journey that would end most well rested days.

I made my way slowly back to Rivendell. I went back to the sliver halls that would soon be empty.

It was dawn and I would be late again if I didn't hurry. When I came to the hall way were my bedroom was I slowed down. As I turned the corner I saw a tall figure at my door.

I slowly crept up behind him.

He was about to knock when "what are you doing?" I asked

He nearly jumped out of his skin. He breathed deeply trying to control his anger.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

Legolas turned and looked at me. Annoyance in his eyes.

"I didn't think you could sneak up on an elf." I said through my laughter.

"Yes, well, now we're both going to be late. It's bad enough Gandalf sent me to fetch you but now you're going to make me look bad." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

He huffed and looked up at the ceiling then followed.

"You said you had gone to bed." He muttered beside me.

"You really think I would have told you the truth? After you snuck up on me like that I'm glad I scared you. Serves you right." I felt kind of bad about how honest I was being.

He stopped suddenly looking at me with utter annoyance "I did not sneak up on you I couldn't sleep! So I went to the garden."

"Lighten up will you." I said.

"Easy for you to say." He stiffened and started to walk again.

"I thought you were the kind of elf that was always light hearted." I snapped angrily.

He stopped and looked back with shock.

I huffed and pushed past him again but not as hard.

He growled angrily but then he stopped and smiled he actually laughed. I guess I was right. I only grinned. I didn't know why he was laughing and I didn't want to laugh.

We finally reached the end of the city everyone was already there.

"It's about time." Huffed uncle. Then he laughed. "Even the swiftest of us cannot make my niece come on time."

Legolas laughed too.

"The ironic thing about this is that she was the one who told us we were leaving at dawn." Chuckled Gimli.

I shook my head. Had I missed something? Oh well I thought. And on we went south to Mordor.


End file.
